


That Costume Looks Familiar

by Mr_Codebreaker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Halloween, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Codebreaker/pseuds/Mr_Codebreaker
Summary: It was time to celebrate after dealing with Thanos, and what better way to celebrate than with a costume Halloween party?





	That Costume Looks Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I read this post on tumblr I Had to write this, so in one hour I finish writing and I'm posting! Please let me know if you see any mistakes.

  
So it was Halloween again after everything they had dealt with. This whole year, fighting Thanos, the heroes didn't exactly have time to think about celebrations, specially with the high death count. Of course, they were all back now, so that called for a party.  
  
It was being hosted at T'Challa's Palace, in Wakanda, courtesy for saving half the galaxy, possibly the universe. They didn't really have the culture of Halloween parties, but after Stark (and Princess Shuri) explained to the king, he agreed to it.  
  
So it was time. The party was about to start, and the heroes where beginning to arrive, those who had the time to celebrate anyways. The firsts to arrive were the hosts, T'Challa and Shuri. While T'Challa refused to dress up, being the king and all, Shuri was overjoyed to plan her costume, showing up as Princess Leia, complete with the buns and blaster, which she designed herself, of course.  
  
Tony Stark showed up next, along with his intern, Parker. Stark was wearing a meticulously put together victorian Sherlock Holmes costume, while Peter was cheerfully showing around his Harry Potter costume, the lightning scar made with a black ballpoint pen at the last minute.  
  
Everyone was arriving almost together at that point. Strange and Wong made a portal to the great hall, dressed as Holmes and Watson (which resulted in a mock fight with Tony over who was the 'Superior Holmes'). Thor had arrived with Banner, who were both under so much pressure after the fighting died out they didn't have time to make any real costumes but still showed up with funny hats and goggles. Natasha arrived silently with Wanda, both dressed as witches, carrying a cauldron and a wand each. Clint somehow showed up, despite not recieving an official invitation, wearing a long blond wig, his costume apparently being an elven archer. At last Steve and Sam arrived, the captain dresses as Man of Steel ("Dude, you're blond, you can't be Superman", "Shut up, Sam") and Sam wearing something no one could figure out what it was supposed to be, or at least no one would say it. His costume was full black leather supertight clothes, his left arm covered in tin foil, grabbing everyone's attention until the next guest arrived.  
  
It was Bucky's time to arrive. Although he was already living in Wakanda, which should mean he was going to be one of the firsts there, he was pretty late by any standards, and it was due to his costume. He had giant cardboard wings behind him, bright red swimming goggles and a bird plushie taped to his shoulder.  
  
Bucky walked up to Sam, faking a neutral face as much as he could, because he was dying of laughter inside. He made a military salute, almost losing it as he saw how ridiculous Sam looked, his tin foil almost falling apart.  
  
"Winter," greeted Bucky as he faced him, nodding solemnly.  
  
"Falcon," replied Sam, keeping a straight face for a second before losing it entirely, his laughter booming across the hall. Bucky was soon laughing too, at how ridiculous they looked together.  
  
Everyone had a great time and celebrated, with drinks and, in Peter and Shuri's case, with soda. After a moving speech by T'Challa, everyone agreed: it was great to get together every once in a while, specially when the fate of the galaxy didn't depend on it.


End file.
